Darkness Reigns
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Feeding on his victim for the evening, Seto Kaiba began his research again for any information about the history of the vampires. (Warnings and Pairings inside)


**Darkness Reigns   
Prolouge **

Warnings: Dark, blood, violence, cursing, yaoi/yuri/hetro pairings, and sex. You've been warned. If you don't like it, then tough.   
**Pairings:** Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Otogi, Jounonchi/Honda, Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Mariku, Anzu/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC, Seto/OC, Malik/OC, Mariku/OC, Bakura/OC, Ryou/OC, Yami/OC, Yuugi/Anzu

-

Darkness reined the earth as the thunder roared and the lightening flashed dangerously.; yet, to one unearthly pale figure the storm within was more turbulent than the one raging outside. Inside the man was uncontrollable hate, anger, and a demonic thirst within that continued to toy with his heart and mind.

Suddenly, a computer screen flickered to life and illuminated a pair of pearly white fangs. Those fangs elegantly sang into the wrist of a young, ripe female.

Feeding on his victim for the evening, Seto Kaiba began his research again for any information about the history of the vampires. Questions burned inside of his head. Questions of where vampires came from, how it all began, and when the hunters first came to be. The research had started years ago, but everytime a search was conducted the useles clues where always lead to a dead end.

The dark haired vampire was about to give up when an odd message window popped upon his computer screen. Seto slowly stopped feeding to read what the words, no..._characters_ said. Eyes widening, he realized the message was in the ancient language of the vampires. It said:

_"Seto Kaiba... You have a e-mail awaiting your attention. Do you dare read it? It may answer all your questions."_

That caught the billionare's attention and pulled him to wanting to read the e-mail even more; yet, some small part of his brain warned him this could be trouble. Not heeding the inner warnings of his mind, the aristocratic acting vampire went to check his e-mail.

Seto didn't realize the girl's wrist was still bleeding until he felt hot blood trickle against his cold, firm lips. Lightly licking the wound-sealing it-he let the girl slowly die from the loss of blood not caring in the least. For she was nothing more than a side corner whore he picked up for his pleasures and even the one he was cursed with.

Moving the cursor along the mousepad, Seto opened his inbox and wasn't very surprised to find an email sent with no subject. Clicking twice, he opened the unmarked email and proceeded to read the contents inside. He was, however, a little moved to find that the email wasn't written in the ancient language he hasn't read in years.

"_Hello Seto Kaiba, _

I'm sure you are wondering who would send you an anonomous email, but more importantly, I'm sure you are asking yourself about the vampiric language I used to catch your undivided attention."

The CEO sighed. This email was rather boring, but nonetheless, her proceeded further down.

_"I know you've been searching for the answers to your past for several years now. I also know that you are one of the few living vamipires in this world."_

Okay, now Seto was paying attention.

_"I am here to tell you that your search is over. There is a cathederal on the outskirts of Rome containing ancient scrolls to the history of your...forgotten race. I'm sure now that you know this information, you will be calling your three colleagues-Mariku, Bakura, and Yami-to help you search for the ruins. No matter, I have sent a map for you with pictures of this place that has been forgotten over time."_

Seto didn't know how this person knew him and knew him so well, but he was determined to figure out how. He hasn't one to be moved by speechs of fate, but throughout his lifetime (and he had been alive for centuries) he had learnt that it's not nice nor was it wise to question those who know you inside and out.

_"You will also receive a package in the mail right after you finish reading this email. I hope you've had fun and that your journey to Rome will be...fruitfull. I shall see you in the near future..."_

"What a load of bull," Seto closed the email and exited out of his inbox, but as he did, a sound outside of his door reached his almighty hearing.

A glance was sent towards the door just as a manila evelope was slidded under his door and the sound of footsteps were heard going down the hall quickly.

Now he was officially convinced that everything was a conspiracy and people were out to get him. Oh, how ironic, people were out to get him, but it wasn't just for his money. It was for his power...power over the mere mortals that walked this Earth. The power over life and death. Seto had the gift of death, but also life; however, the new life you would receive would be that of totally darkness.

Because...vampires were meant to live in the darkness of Hell for all eternity.

Quickly pressing the speaker phone, he dialed a set of numbers and reclined in his seat, eyes trained on that package. The sound of a phone trying to connect was all he heard before a familar voice answered.

"Talk to me."

"Bakura, it's Seto," the dark man folded his hands in his lap.

The one known as Bakura growled slightly, "This better be important, Kaiba. You interrupted my feeding."

Seto smirked, "If you call finding out about our ancestors not important I guess I can disconnect the call."

The sound of clothes ruffling and a high pitched female was heard before a snap was heard and Bakura cleared his throat.

"Alright. I'm listening." 

- 

End: Prolouge   
Chapter One should be out soon! R&R people. Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
